Rugby Negative
by Kuro49
Summary: MoeKomugi. Komugi was like an extra limb that Moe liked very much.


First 15Meisetsu fic around? Considering how lovely (and gay) all the boys are, this series need more love and fans, like majorly! I don't own.

XXX

**Rugby Negative**

XXX

To them, rugby was just a sport.

The bell rang throughout the school.

He stood up along side of his class and bowed at the teacher.

He bended at the waist and there was a five second pause before silence dissolved into clatters and his peers began to collect their belongings in a flurry to leave school property. Hontoku Moe, on the other hand, took his time as he placed his books into his bag before glancing up at the emptying classroom.

And then he saw him by the doorway.

He was tall and lean and he was too.

They were already seniors, this was their last year at Meisetsu. Unlike their kouhais, they didn't have the ambition to aim so far as for Hanazono. They never even planned on gaining anything more aside from what they already had.

Nakamura Komugi waved at him and even from this distance, Moe could see the tears that constantly wallowed in those eyes. Swinging his bag over his shoulders, he strolled easily towards the door.

They stood at nearly the same height, dark eyes locking on to slender frame.

"I have a student council meeting today." He ran a hand through his dark gray hair, short and neatly cropped to barely brush against the shell of his ears. "Don't wait for me, go home first."

Moe could see the other boy biting at his lips, gaze hovering at the ground a little too long. He reached out but his fingertips barely touched the head of faint green that flicked outwards then in, like a mess of some sort before Komugi was shaking his head vigorously beneath his gaze.

He looked up with hesitance and insisted with large watery eyes. "Let's go home together, I'll wait for you."

Moe caught the consistent stare that shone through the constant tears before he could nod with a soft sigh at his lips. "Alright."

Familiarly, Komugi latched on to Moe's arm with a faint smile over his lips.

They made their way through the hallway, down the school stairs and then around another corner. The student body had long since gotten used to the two of them and their nonchalant antics. Nakamura Komugi was the tall sempai with the teary eyes and Hontoku Moe was the tall sempai with the stoic postures. It was no longer anything extraordinary to see the two, clinging too closely together because they had long since become an ordinary scene at Meisetsu.

"I can find you at the library after my meeting." He quirked his head to glance at the boy with his face buried into his shirt. At first, there was a muffled affirmation before the fingers that clasped at his uniform coat was released. "Mmm… that's fine, I'll wait here."

He gestured to the empty hallway and Moe's eyes followed those hands peeking out from the sleeve of that oversized sweater before asking. "…sure?"

Komugi nodded contently as he stepped back until his back touched the glass of the aligning windows. Moe wasn't sure what it was but the lack of those blunt fingernails pressing into the fabric of his uniform seemed to magnify with the sight of Komugi so far (three feet) from where he stood.

Still, Moe turned around and Komugi's gaze followed the other boy until the door closed behind his back.

The hallway was terribly empty.

Content slipped into another level of uncertainty as he slid to sit at the floor, almost boneless without his support. The tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes because there was a deep-set realization that he was terribly afraid of losing it all.

But they were already seniors at Meisetsu, this couldn't last (or at the very least, this shouldn't have lasted so long.)

He pulled his legs into his chest and rested his head on his knees.

This dependence needed to stop.

He closed his eyes but the tears continued to fall.

The door creaked open and the first one to step out was Hontoku Moe. It wasn't until he glanced down did he see Komugi with his knees pulled into his chest. There were tear stains trailing down his cheeks and Moe didn't need to guess to know that he had unconsciously cried himself to sleep.

The hour and a half meeting had been a blur. He had a handful of printed sheets in his bag but the majority of his focus was left at the doorway, next to the teen with the watery eyes. Leaning back into the plastic chair, another student stood up to speak and from his seat, he could see the rugby team running across the field.

Rugby practice was usually after school but there was once when the soccer team didn't come in for their morning meet. That had been nearing the end of their second year at Meisetsu.

He practically all but full body slammed him into the ground.

There was the noise from the rest of the team and the quick intakes of deep breathing. The dust settled but his arms were still wounded hard around the other's waist. Moe had Komugi pinned to the dirt field and the rugby ball was nowhere to be seen or felt.

Komugi let out a soft groan as he lay back against the cool dirt and in return, there was Moe's entire body weight pressing but not crushing him.

They may have caught their breaths and the pain may have caught up with their bodies but all Moe could hear was the other boy's beating heart.

A consistent beat of thumps among the far-fetch stench of morning dew.

Hontoku Moe breathed in the sweat and felt the muscles in his arms, and it wasn't until now did he really feel affected by the existence of Nakamura Komugi.

(The ball could have rolled to the sidelines.)

No, this wasn't about rugby at all.

"Komugi."

Moe laid a hand over the other's head and his eyes fluttered open. At the warmth of the palm against his hair, a fresh urge to cry flooded into him as he tilted his head back to glance up at Moe. Still, it wasn't hard to tell that the crybaby had bit his lips a raw red from the sheer strength it took for him to keep the tears to wallow in his eyes.

Komugi didn't want to start crying again, he had too much to lose. He tried to keep his hands to himself as he searched for his bag on the floor but Moe had already picked it up when he had motioned to stand.

"Mo—"

He stopped at the hand that reached out for his.

"Come on, let's go home."

On one hand, there wasn't a hint of closure in the indifference of his voice. On the other hand, there was never once that Moe had initiated contact outside of the rugby field. Komugi's vision blurred as a sob wracked his frame, the tears were falling but everything fell into their appropriate place as Komugi's fingers wrapped around Moe's and the pressure of his touch became constant once more.

From then on, there was not a place that Komugi wouldn't follow Moe to and not even the student council office was spared as his peers caught sight of Moe's challenging gaze with Komugi attached to his side.

Because it was a well-known fact that it was only when Nakamura Komugi was around Hontoku Moe did he look like he wasn't about to cry.

XXX Kuro

Moe!Moe (terrible pun, I know) and Crybaby!Komugi are just my type, joined at the hips and nonchalantly gay like its their right!


End file.
